062416 - Controlled Chances
12:57 -- aproposProphetiae AP began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:57 -- 12:57 AP: Can we talk? 12:58 AT: WHAT DO YOU WANT 12:59 AP: You to be okay. 01:00 AP: I know you're mad now. So am I. No doubt others are too, but none of us will be mad forever. 01:01 AP: But we shouldn't let the wounds scab over messily. 01:02 AT: if only you could've heard the NOISE I JUST MADE 01:02 AP: Everyone deserves basic decency, and someone to be there for them in their darkest times. 01:02 AP: No matter the relationship we may have right now. 01:03 AT: PFFFHAHA YEA 01:03 AT: LIKE I WAS FOR YOU RIGHT? 01:04 AP: We weren't perfect together, no. 01:05 AP: You're welcome to let out all the frustrations. 01:07 AP: I can be humble and sit through it all. As long as it brings you some measure of peace in these trying times, I don't mind. 01:07 AT: i don't want to take out m- shut up 01:07 AT: just shut up nyarla i don't want to ffeed your self-sacrificing fetish 01:08 AP: That's not what this is. Please don't misunderstand. 01:11 AP: This is no sacrifice of mine, I'd almost call myself eager as long as it puts you in a marginally better mood. 01:14 AT: i hate this you always do this even when i came back the terrors 01:19 AP: This isn't one of my old apologies. This isn't about how I've changed or what I've gone through. 01:19 AP: It's for what you're going through. 01:20 AP: I know I'm not ideal, given recant history. 01:26 AT: i don't WANT apologies especially since your ACTIONS NEVER CHANGE 01:27 AT: i distinctly REMEMBER talking to you ABOUT YOU BEING RASH 01:27 AT: AND THEN YOU GO AND GET KILLED 01:29 AP: And then you still bartered for my not quite resurrection. The least I can do is listen to you after your partnership was made. 01:30 AT: like eribus just did? 01:30 AT: LIKE HOW HE JUST TOLD ME I PROBABLY DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH???? 01:30 AT: FUCKING HELL 01:30 AT: I DO NOTHING BUT TRY 01:33 AP: I don't know what he did or said, but I know that he's been...frustrated lately. 01:34 AP: He's been in a rather negative mindset, I'm sorry whatever's going on with him spilled over onto you. 01:37 AT: he doesn't get to judge me 01:37 AT: YOU don't get to judge me 01:37 AT: i dont care that he's frustrated I WILL KILL HIM 01:39 AP: Just because we're angry with someone doesn't change how we actually feel about them. Letting temporary emotions have their way only leads to regret. 01:39 AP: That's not a judgement, that's my first hand experience. 01:45 AT: these aren't temporary emotions they've been BOILING for a while 01:45 AT: you FORGET WHY FUCHSIAS WEREN'T TO BE TAMPERED WITH 01:49 AP: All the same, we can't allow them to control us. 01:49 AP: No matter our color. 01:49 AT: what do you think i've been doing this entire game 01:50 AT: don't talk to me about control when that's ALL I'VE BEEN DOING 01:53 AP: I thought I was in control too when I clearly wasnt. 01:54 AP: Accepting when you've lost it is a tough pill to swallow, but everything goes down that much easier after it. 02:01 AT: how many times did you have to swallow it 02:01 AT: did it really have to take both your lives 02:01 AT: i'm sick of keeping my voice down when i'm angry 02:01 AP: It refused to go down, I was choking for a bit. 02:07 AP: I guess it did have to take both of my lives. It's what led to me being on my land and led to be finally getting it down. 02:07 AP: And you don't have to keep your voice down right now, that's why I'm here. 02:09 AP: Letting go, even for a moment, can be cathartic. 02:13 AP: And harmless if done in the right channels. 02:25 AT: why are you doing this now 02:25 AT: and not when i needed you 02:29 AP: Because I was off being foolish at the time. 02:30 AP: It's not as though I missed the window of you needing 'someone.' 02:30 AP: So I'm here to salvage and aid where I can. 02:34 AT: that's exactly what you missed 02:35 AT: you don't get to just waltz back in with a sorry and say i'm here to help again 02:35 AT: YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT AFTER ALL THIS 02:35 AT: and i have lorrea 02:35 AT: i don't need another moirail and i have a partner now 02:35 AT: so i don't think i need a matesprit either 02:35 AT: TRY AGAIN 02:36 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 02:36 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla